Chameleon: Letters
by Alexannah
Summary: Letters from the series. -ON HIATUS-


**_Author's Notes_:** I'd completely forgotten I was planning to do this extra fic. I also completely forgot I was sitting on about four letters already written. And I also forgot that most of my EaGL readers probably wanted to know what was in the letter to Petunia from Albus.  
Attention people! I have a new **WEBSITE**, a new **FORUM**, and a new **CHALLENGE** up! Yes, I've been busy! That's why I haven't posted as regularly as usual. Also, in my forum, I have an **UPDATE THREAD**. It's useful even if you do use alerts, because it details changes in plots etc, and info if I'm going to be away from the computer for a bit, and maybe even have **teasers** sometimes. I don't like doing teasers and chapters with only author's notes, so please do subscribe to the thread, and hopefully I'll remember to keep it updated! See in my profile for all the necessary links, and the new third challenge.  
Here's the first letter.

_

* * *

__Dear Mrs Dursley,_

_I may as well go straight to the point. I have not the luxury of time, and therefore I shall be forward with you. I am writing with regard to Harry's treatment at home. I am well aware of the relationship between the four of you Petunia, and I know now that I was foolish to think you could ever love Harry. But he has been forced to endure horrific situations in the last year, sadly including the death of his godfather, Sirius Black._

_Sirius was an extraordinary man, and we will all miss him, but Harry will feel the brunt of it all. He was there when it happened and I know Harry feels responsible. It will hurt all the more with the fact that Sirius was the closest thing to a parent Harry has ever known. You, Petunia, know how it feels to lose a loved one, and it is on this note I beg you to do all you can to help Harry._

_He will not come to you for support or guidance. You pushed him away throughout his whole childhood. You neglected him and made your dislike of him no secret. He will not trust you. Therefore I beg of you to make the first move. Just be there for him, if nothing else._

_Petunia, I told you a long time ago you would have to get over your negative feelings for your sister one day. Please, make today be the day you put your jealousy behind you and start over fresh. It will be hard. For both of you. I would not ask this if it were not for the circumstances of which I am about to reveal to you._

_As you are aware, the wizard called Lord Voldemort has again risen to power. During the course of the year, our Ministry was existing in denial, and Harry was forced to take most of the burden. In the sudden impact of the situation, I acted rashly and erroneously, and in doing so I hurt Harry all the more. I fear he will not trust me again, so I pour my hope into the two of you reconciling, if only a small amount._

_You and your husband are Harry's Muggle guardians, but in the wizarding world he has others responsible for him. With Sirius' death, the guardianship has now been passed to me. Although I, unlike Sirius was, am not on the run from the law, I cannot take full responsibility for Harry. He still needs to come to you once a year to ensure the protection charms around him stay that way. However, I have learnt from my mistakes this year, and I have arranged for one of us to join Harry and your family as soon as possible, because Harry is in desperate need of moral support. As yet I cannot say when anyone will be able to come – there is a war on, and the Ministry are demanding a full inquiry on the events at the end of last year when Voldemort was forced to come into the open._

_On this note, I ask of you, Petunia, to help make Harry's stay in your home at least bearable, if nothing else. Please forward the letter to Harry enclosed._

_Yours sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore_

_

* * *

**Note about reviewing:** Please, for the love of Merlin, **do not** review simply to tell me to **update**! I get it all the time and am sick of it. **If **you review, **please** say what it is you did or didn't like, and bulk out your review as much as possible. Make it worth the review alert, please! As always I love guesses where the story is headed and what I'm going to do next, and helpful suggestions are always welcomed. Don't flame.  
Thanks._


End file.
